


A Different Path

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Pyrrha x Jaune, RWBY au, Ren x Nora, Ruby x Weiss, Yang x Blake, i can;t write to save my life, i swear i had a good concept for this, is prolly a bad fic, just some idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunned by the world and having to abandon the people she cares about, Yang Xiao Long is left weak and exhausted in the forest surrounded by Grimm.<br/>What is life to be now after the whole incident at the Vytal Festival? Why should I kept on living? For a while she sees nothing but golden red.<br/>What happens when an absentee mother gives her a different path to follow?<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A lil idea I got after that episode, ion know i thought my idea was good but my writing isn't good but if you do happen to read this I hope you pick up what I'm putting down or trying to.<br/>Also this fic feature past and present moments...  yeeaa this was prolly a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live for the whole Rogue Yang AU.

     “Please don’t leave us again.” Yang turned to look at the dark haired girl standing behind her.

      Her lilac eyes focused on the girl’s bow, she smiled as she saw it shift a little. The blonde closed the gap between them until they were just a mere inch apart. Blake stood there, frozen, taking in the blonde beauty’s warmth and smell. After the Vytal festival incident Yang wasn’t the same, she couldn’t be. The raven haired girl couldn’t look the blonde in her eyes anymore and focused on the ground.

     “I’ll see you soon” she heard the blonde say.

  
     The girl didn’t look up at the blonde before she left, the idiot blew a small gust of wind in her face hindering her sight.

  
      The words ‘Later Blakey’ hung in the air longer than it should’ve.

 

 

* * *

 

      _How long had it been?_ Yang thought laying on her back. All Yang could see now was red, she was laying carelessly in Forever Fall forest.

     Memories. Yang couldn’t even enjoy them as they were now bittersweet as the sound of leaves being trampled on rang through her ears.

     If she remembered clearly the forest was heavily laden with Grimm.

 _What a pathetic way to die_ , she thought. The noise drew closer and closer yet she never moved. She was going to die. She was going to die right there, she wanted to.

  
     She was. The faces of her former teammates flashed through her mind. _Former._ A chill runs down her spine.

     Yang flipped over to lay on her stomach, poised and ready to attack. She wanted to die and rest finally but her body wouldn’t have it.

Survival despite all odds was just her natural instinct and she was tired of it.

  
     An outstretched hand fell into her sight as soon as she looked up from the leaf littered ground. Raven. The older woman had her hand out to her, the blonde laughed bitterly internally. Lose to gain? Was fate serious? Nevertheless Yang took her hand.

  
    “Let’s go home.”

  
    _Home._ Home is where they are the blonde thought.

 

* * *

 

     

     “Yang Xiao Long is innocent!”

  
     Those words. Oh, she was happy to hear them.

  
     “I believe you.”

  
     I believe you. I believe you. I-

  
      ** _I want to believe you._**

  
     She jumped up, it was only a dream. **I want to believe you.** The blonde was too distracted by those words to realize the amount of pain she was actually in. Her entire body ached, she could barely breath without feeling pain. She looked at her hands now bandaged, she didn’t leave with Ember Celica when she left so she had to fight with her bare hands. It was either that or anything she found useful.

      She opened her eyes, pain and sunlight seep into every cell of her being. She could barely blink let alone breathe without feeling pain. Soft cotton, she was in a bed? With all the strength she could muster, she forcefully sat up to gain a few of her surroundings only to be guided lightly back down by her..... mother?

     She laughs internally at the moment. 

     "You're fine" she let out. "You're safe."

     Yang couldn't even laugh, everything hurt like a bitch. Red met lilac as both women meet eye to eye. Silence was the only thing present as they held each other's gaze.

     She was beautiful. Annoyingly breathtaking and beautiful. Yang's eyes traced over the woman sitting beside her with her full attention locked onto her as well. Yang's stomach burns when she realizes she's the exact copy of the women sitting before her. Her mouth burns with a bitter taste on her tongue.

     "Well?" The teen asks, frustrated by the miserably comfortable silence that enveloped them.

     "We have much to talk about," the older woman remarked before leaving the room.

     Yang blinks. What the hell just happened?

     "That's it?!!" Yang shouts with all her might before the pain constricted her midsection. She bit her tongue. The fire was lit.

     Yang was livid. The older woman's eyes were soft when she looked at her. She supposed she shouldn't have expected a better meeting or conversation. Did she actually expect better? Goddamn her eyes!

 

* * *

 

      _He attacked first. He attacked me first. He did... didn't he? **There won't be a next time blondie.**_

Ha! He was right. There wouldn't be a next time. She was public enemy number 1. I may fall more like I've fallen. She didn't know how it happened but it did. She escaped solitary confinement. She had to anyway, if she didn't the maniacs would have gotten to her.

     "Solitary confinement is for your own safety." Ironwood told her. "People see things sometimes, I believe you didn't intend to do on purpose."

     The innocent never run Yang. Weiss' word echo in her brain, sullying her self-reflection bringing it down to self-hatred.

      _I'm sorry. Ruby. Weiss... Blake._  

     She wanted to do what's right. Clear her name. She wanted everything to revert back to the way it was. But... how could she prove her innocence? To the whole world? How was she to prove that she was innocent to the other nations? Was she even innocent? _Was I?_  

 

* * *

 

     They keeping shouting at her, calling her name. The expressions happy as if nothing happened at the Vytal Festival. But it's just a dream.

     "Yang!"

     Their chorus call haunts her for a while as she jumps up from her sleep. It was just a dream. A nightmare. Her desires. It dawns on her, her current predicament yet she feels nothing. No fear. No grief. No anger.

     She feel her arms, right, no Ember Celica. She had to do this barehanded. She sighed, exhausted by the pain she was feeling to a point where she is numb. And they leap at her.

     "YANG!" Raven shouts repeatedly like a mantra.

     She left to get some more food and clear the area where they were staying of Grimm. She left for 5 minutes, just 5 minutes.

     Raven stood in a slight awe as she marveled over Yang's appearance. She was ablaze, the fire that cloaked her burning bright and true. The older woman was convinced the young girl didn't notice her presence as she was tearing Grimm of all sizes apart. The corpses lay all around her disintegrate leaving just their skulls on the floor.

      Raven is impressed, concerned but impressed. Raven doesn't look her in the eyes, no, not yet but when she does she sees her eyes fill with tears. The older woman's heart falters at the brokenness in the young ones' eyes. Sorrow and pain evident. Staying away from the ones you love is hard and knowing you can't see them again is harder.

     Yang falls to her knees and the flames burn brighter so much everything burns around them. They both watch the trees catch fire and Raven watches the internal flame of her daughter burn out.

     Yang is sorry, she really is, Raven can see it in her eyes but Raven just walks to her ignoring the flames that circle Yang somewhat in a protective formation.

     "Yang" the words seems to fall out with actual emotion. "Let's go."

     Home? is what Yang thinks she's about to say but she doesn't. Raven only scoops the blonde up and deposits her on her shoulder.

     "We have much to do my Little Phoenix. You're safe with me. You'll be fine."

     Yang groans back in response having all the energy drained out of her. Despite the older woman's demeanor, Yang can tell she means it, the words she said. The little one lets a few tears fall from her eyes because everything is so bittersweet in this moment.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation. Hope you like it, I'm not completely sure I know where I'm going with this since I think I strayed from my original plan but I do hope I do well with what I managed to write so far.

     “You want me to what?“ The teenage girl blurted out.

  
     Raven gave a small smile, “It’s your choice Yang.”

  
     The two women had spent a mere 6 months together and fell into okay terms with each other. They have been doing minute missions for small villages here and there as well as following the trail of a certain someone.

     They had their talk, Yang made it clear to Raven her feelings of hatred, self-doubt and frustration due the women’s absence in her life. Raven didn’t try to win over her flesh and blood, stubborn, but made it clear she accepted all the outcomes as a result of her choice. For that, Yang stayed well not really. Yang just felt like her being with this stranger who she was to call mother felt right.

  
     The girl’s lilac eyes fall on the object in her mother’s hands. Weights? Wrist bands? She couldn’t believe this. She want to make a quip about regular mothers and their shopping habits but she bites it back. She wanted to make a dig at the missed possibilities but she doesn’t. She’s not that person, but she wondered why she was so bitter. She shoots Raven a questioning look.

  
     “It’ll help you become stronger.“ Yang’s brows furrow, “I know a guy.”

  
     Yang takes them, they’re light. She straps the black wrist bands on her arms, it’s a flexible material that fastens comfortably on her. The girl wraps her ankle with the same material and jumps up and down. Here Raven finally smirks at her and near laughs as the girl falls to her hands and knees. 

  
     Everything is heavy, her hands can barely more under the pressure and she can’t move her feet. The girl swears she hears a chuckle eminate from the older woman. 

  
     “You enjoying this?“ The blonde barks out miserably struggling to get her feet.

  
     Raven smiles. Yang doesn’t even question why she trusts the older woman. She dismisses asking what these were for, Yang just glares at the older woman who twirls her katana dangerously close to her.

  
     “I don’t” the woman answers bluntly, “You’re weak."

  
     Yang wants to laugh, not because she thinks otherwise but because she’s right.

  
     Raven brows raise as this wasn’t what she expected from the child. The girl kneeling before her was a wild, young and caring spirit Raven figured. She had come to conclusion from the few glances she got of her overtime.

  
     “You’re slow.” Raven continues, she has no reason to lie. "And you lack the ability to efficiently think while fighting to overcome opponents."

  
     This is what gets the blonde to laugh bitterly.

  
     “I might not have seen many of your bouts but I’ve seen you fight since we’ve together and that has been enough.

  
     Yang bites her lip until she tastes the metallic zest from her lip.

  
     “And your anger is a problem.”

  
     Yang actually gives an agreeing grunt which lets the older woman realizes the girl’s acceptance of her broken parts and flaws.

  
     Raven isn’t sure if she had done that before the incident or during life contemplation and self-loathing while marooned in the forest but she waves it off. She gets the oddly mature vibe from her kin and avoids giving her a soft look.

  
     Raven offers her hand to the girl who was lost in her thoughts. If she takes it, this is their new beginning. Their new start.

  
     It takes a 5 count for Yang to figure what is being offered to her. She understands Raven’s offer to help her out of her dilemma. Yang takes 3 seconds to envision her path if she refuses her new chance.

  
     It takes her one second to say, “"I’d give you my hand but I’m in a heavy bind right now."

  
     Raven almost screws up her face at the poorly attempted pun and takes the girl’s hand as if it was nothing. Yang’s eyes widen a little but regress as she locks eyes with her absentee mother. The feelings of darkness that clouded her mind she feels lighten by just a smidge.

  
     Their clasped forearms feel light, neither smiles as red-black and gold dust swirls around their union. A bond missing is formed and the dust burns away.

  
     They sigh and Raven presses her free hand’s knuckle against Yang’s forehead.

  
     “Ready?”

  
     "Ready."

 

* * *

 

 

     “Yang!” Familiar voices shout.

  
     The young adult breathes in and out, an exercise she uses to calm her mind and focus on actual reality. This she had to start doing as result of her past hallucinations while on the road with Raven.

  
     The call goes out again and Yang repeats her exercise. There’s no way they’d even be in the Forever Fall Forest, she thinks realistically. The call goes out again for the third time but with sound of footsteps accompanying it. This was first.

  
     She refuses to believe that them being there is a possibility. She does.  
Until she finds herself engulfed in a tight hug by… Ruby? One who was not up for PDA with her big sis. Yang just breathes, she doesn’t hug back with a small fear it might be a dream.

  
     It had been 3 years since she had last been to Vale. Three years. Yang tenses up as she sees Blake and Weiss venture closer to seemingly join the hug.

  
     As for Ruby, she’s just squeezes harder dismissing what other responses her older sister would have for their reunion. She’s just relieved and happy to have her alive. Ruby actually waits to feel the others crash into them joining their happy reunion hug. She waits a while… and she waits.

  
     Ruby looks up at her sister, three years gone and she’s still taller than them all. Ruby finally registers the tension in the air and loosens her hold of Yang’s midsection. She freezes at the sight of the situation Weiss and Blake are in.

  
     Held at weapon point. To the sisters’ left was Blake with a katana at her throat and to their right was Weiss with a Grimm styled version of Ember Celica pointed at her. The atmosphere around them got heavier as Ruby managed to croak out Yang’s name.

  
     Yang. The cheerful, energetic, carefree and flippant of the group was now standing as the exact opposite of the girl they had once known. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were shrouded with fear not because of the obvious physical threat but just of Yang.

  
     “Why are you here?“

  
     No answer. Yang sighs, her blank face and obvious annoyance from the tone of her voice shake the others a little.

  
     “To get you, you dolt!” Weiss musters obviously trying to convince everyone she wasn’t fearful. It almost works.

  
     “Yang" Blake’s voice is still velvety and caressing as always.

  
     Yang squeezes Ruby’s head between hers and her shoulder giving her silver eyed sister affection. It startles Ruby as she flinches when Yang touches her.

  
     Yang drops her stance and sheathes her katana tossing it into it’s container strapped on her back. She messes up Rubes hair and gives a small smile.

  
     “Tell Dad I love him, kay lil sis?“ The blonde says in a soft tone and walks in the direction RWB had come from.

  
     The girl tightens her ponytail mid-stride and ran her left hand over her right arm’s Celica. It was burning her skin slightly, itching to be used. She marvels over the red and white Grimm Celica that Raven had made for her.

  
     Of course, she wasn’t aware of her mother’s intentions when she was questioned about it’s design and appearance. It wasn’t a out of blue gift though, it was a reward for mastering how to efficiently use a katana.

  
     Ruby calls out again finally snapping out her frozen state and Yang turns to face them. Ruby’s eyes contort in a mixed state of frustration and sadness.

  
     Yang rests her right hand on the katana hanging by her right side. She smiles at the feel of both blades being near to her. Changing her fighting style was the hardest thing she’d done in the past three years.

  
     This was real. This is real.

  
     Yang mentally bursts into happiness and pulls the Beowulf mask over her face. No one sees what or how the blonde disappears in front of them but she does leaving fire embers behind.

 

* * *

 

     

     “Tch.”

  
     Yang was no fighting prodigy. She fell to the ground, exhausted and her arms aching.

     She had been sparing with Raven for a good three hours now with the ‘bracelets’ off.

  
     Yang had been wearing them for a year and a half now, the weight had become a part of her just like Ember Celica had been. She was awfully uncomfortable without the extra weight and took a good 15 minutes while sparing to gain control of her body. She was much more light, more reactive and faster than before.

  
     Dust and it’s countless capabilities. The memory of Raven explain dust implementation in clothing resurfaces and a small grin crawls on her face. That was the first civilised conversation the two had since they ventured off together as partners.

  
     “Get up.“ Raven orders the girl. “Let’s go home.”

  
     Yang laughs out loud grabbing her mom’s attention. She could barely move being crippled by the exhaustion, her body was not ready for life without the weight. Raven’s curiosity is peaked as she realizes the girl has something to say.

  
     “I think about her a lot since I left Vale.“

  
     Raven presumes she speaks about Ruby… Or was it Blake? Raven takes a seat beside the girl who was stretched out on the leaf littered ground.  
“Summer.”

  
     Raven’s proper posture dissolves and the older woman slouches. Yang doesn’t notice her deflated posture as she continues.

  
     “Slayer of monsters and baker of cookies.“

  
     Raven admits they both have their own fair share of memories with the woman but… _what was Yang’s point?_ Raven acknowledges that the young one would most likely never see her as her mother so why was she bring it up? Did she want her to do something? To have her fight to earn the title mother?

  
      _If that is her desire_ , Raven thinks, _she will not have it._

  
     Raven knows she’ll never compare. Summer was. Summer was different. Raven releases the breath she was unaware of holding. She feels Yang’s hand against her back.

  
     “I just miss her.”

  
     Raven helps the girl up, whispering a ditto in her ear. Yang drops all her weight against Raven and the older woman rolls her eyes at how frail her daughter.

  
     She scoops her up and Yang’s humming.

  
     “Aren’t you too old for a piggy back ride?"

  
     Raven can feel the smile on her neck and lets herself have the pleasure of enjoying the little one’s smile with a smile of her own.

  
     They don’t know it but that moment was their first mother-daughter exchange and the start of their family relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

     “You said they’d never give up on a teammate right?”

  
     Yang grins at the portal waiting to be used and gives Raven a grateful yet uneasy look.

  
     “You don’t have to come back.“ The older woman says.

  
     Yang leaves, amused by the lie Raven attempted to tell her. Three years and she expects her to believe she isn’t attached to her even slighty. Yang laughs and lands a good distance away from where her former team was camped.

  
    **They weren’t alone.**

  
     “I can’t tell if you’re all stubborn or persistent.”

     Taking in Yang’s sudden appearance, everyone braces themselves in fight stances. Yang scratches her head and tries not to laugh. 

**They weren’t really alone.**

     “I’m strong but not that strong" she tries to joke.

     Awkward silence.

     “This would normally be the part where you’d all put away the weapons and give me hug right?“

     Yang is too busy watching Weiss rolling her eyes to see Ruby charge at her. When she does, she receives and adequate punch in the face and laughs. She sure as hell got stronger. 

     Yang makes the first move to hug Ruby. And commence the dog pile, team JNPR and Sun and Neptune she registers. For a group of 17-19 year olds they were still immature.

 

     “It’s been three years.” Ren states, “It’s good to see you Yang.“

     “Ditto.”

     The blonde is taken aback by the moment. The whole gang back together again, the moment is so real that Yang is convinced it’s a cruel dream.

     She doesn’t enjoy the moment as much as she wants to. She bites her lip watching the others talk and reminisce about the past. After good while of talking Yang excuses herself for a walk.

     “You ain’t running away on us again, are you blondie?“ Sun jokes.

     Ruby, Weiss and Blake freeze when Yang stops in her tracks. Weiss wants to kill the idiot and Neptune whacks him in the back of his head. Pyrrha and her team just watches the exchange having nothing to do.

     Yang forces a laugh much to Blake’s distaste and jokes as well, “You’ll have to watch out for me then, won’t ya Monkey boy?” 

     The way Sun’s face screws up makes Nora laugh and her laugh makes the others laugh. Yang takes that walk with Blake following her.

 

* * *

 

 

     “It’s the four of us forever and always right?“ She recalls Ruby’s words.

     “If we’re all gonna then why not?” Weiss lets out.

     “Come me in.“ Blake adds keeping it short and spicy.

     “Aww!” Yang coos pulling everyone into a group hug. “Always and forever!“

     Yang laughs at her old self. Such an optimist…

 

* * *

 

     

     “What matters is that we’re Team RWBY right?”

     The questions yanks her from her thoughts and Yang sees her leaning against a tree. Blake Belladonna.

     Her amber eyes are focused on the blonde who gives her a small smile. 

     “We have much to tal—“

     Yang’s icebreaker is cut short as the girl finds Gambol Shroud pressed up against her neck. Yang gulps.  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I lost all idea of what I was going for so I'm ending it. It's not a good ending but I tried to leave it open for interpretation I guess?  
> Sorry guys.

Cue nervous laughter.

“Hey kitty cat,” Yang greets. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

If Blake wasn’t as unsettled as she was, she’d laugh. But she was unsettled.

“It amazes me how you still manage to call me that knowing full well the situation you’re in.” Blake states blankly.

Yang raises her right arm to the weapon pressed against her throat and using her index finger pushes cautiously away from her neck a little. “And what is the situation I’m in kitty?”

“The one that has me---”

POW! Punch to the face by Blake. Yang really has the audacity to smirk, smile while Blake is trying to be serious. The ember eyed girl’s intended intimidation tactic failed and Yang was now on all fours laughing.

Blake rolls her eyes and offers her hand out to the amused blonde.

“What was even your point with all that?”

She rolls her eyes again, “You haven’t changed one bit.”

Yang takes her hand and is now back on her feet, her neck stings a little. She’s cut… she’s not healing. Blake folds her arms and watches her neck intently.

“See something you like Blakey?”

“Do not call me that,” she bites out as soon as Yang finished her sentence.

“But kitty is acceptable?”

“I’m mad at you.”

“I don’t see why you should be.”

Blake pauses, the movement happening was her blinking for a few seconds.

“I missed you just as much. I missed all of you and I’ll continue to do so.”

“Continue to?”

Yang’s smile moves from a polite sight to an eye-raising one. What is she up to?

“Hey guys.” Neptune greets.

Blake shoots him an acknowledge look while Yang completely ignores him with a content smile.   
“Thought we ran away leaving you guys?” Yang jokes.

Ren is the one to laugh, “Even if you did Yang, we’d always find you.”

“Yea, we’re a family.” Nora adds.

The conversation strays to other things and they have a good time. This reunion was well deserved after a three year wait. Of course this has to change and come to an end.  
Yang smiles.

“I’m not coming home.”

Silence. And that’s how it was and stayed.

* * *

 

“When will you go back?”

Yang looks to the older woman standing to her left and a gust of wind blows taking leaves and dust within its hold. They were pretty high up on the large inn they were standing on watching over the people while they do their business. Yang watches her team and friends gallivant together.  
They were fresh off a mission and you could see the exhaustion radiating from their bodies, Yang smirked.

Hell, she wanted some of what they were having. It’s been a while since she had a large bowl of noodles.

“You know you can return to them anytime you want.”

Yang furrows her brows and smiles. “You really do suck at running people away, you know that?”

“Hn.”

Translation: You wish.

“I don’t think it’s time.” Yang tells her, the one she calls mother before turning her attention back to her friends.

There’s a smile on her face, Yang and Raven, and a well-earned acknowledgement from the table of friends. They would always find her. She gives a lil salute in return and vanishes from sight.

* * *

 

Six months later…

The skylight shatters; it’s time. Superhero landing. Yang's knee hurt for a second but she doesn't feel anything. 

“Miss me?”

Blake rolls her eyes and leans back a little, dodging the lifeless body that was thrown at her. “Hmph.”

  
“More fighting! Less ogling!” Weiss shouts dashing past the two girls straight to the hoard of S level Grimm.

Blake displays the smile she had been trying to hide.

“BUMBLEBY!”

“After you Blakey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but it's prolly not a good work but I'll continue cause I want this out of my head. But I do hope someone likes this idea.


End file.
